Something's Funny Going on
by McGonagall25
Summary: James Potter the Second and Fred Weasley the Second notice that something funny is going on. They see people that are supposed to be dead but their not. They are about to meet the people that they only dreamed about meeting. How is everyone going take it? Will they be happy or will they be sad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Something's Funny Going On**_

_**Ch.1 Sneaking About**_

_ James and Fred were trying to find something to do. They were bored. It was summer and they wanted to do something before they had to go back to Hogwarts. James and Fred were the prankers of the group. So you could bit that they were looking for someone to prank. They walked around James's house and couldn't find anyone so they went into the kitchen to get something to eat when they heard voices in the living room._

_ They went to the door and listened. Fred was just like his dad in that way. He had to know what was going on. James just wanted something to do. Most of time he would be interested in what was going on but this time he wasn't until he heard this: "__I can't believe that we are going to get to meet Teddy__" said Remus. They were back for a day or two. Remus, Tonks, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Sirius, and Fred were back. It was nice for them to be back._

_ James and Fred forgot about food and went into the other room. What they saw was eight people in the room. James and Fred weren't sure who they were but the one with the red hair they had a good idea who he was. There were five men and three women. Remus and the rest looked up when they heard to sets of footsteps come in the room. James and Fred sat down. They looked around and thought who are they?  
James Potter the first spoke up and said "__You must be James and Fred. Harry was telling us who all the kids were here. I thought he told you to say out of here. It what I heard anyways__." James the second just sat there but Fred spoke up. "__Uncle Harry did tell us to stay out of here. There were people in here that we would meet later but when we heard him talking__" pointing to Remus "__we decided to come in. We didn't mean to do anything. We were just wondering who was in here__" said Fred. _

_ James the first and Sirius weren't buying it but Remus spoke up. "__Listen you should listen to your uncle and your dad. He just wanted everyone to meet us at one. So why don't you go and find something to do. Harry will come get you when the time comes__" said Remus. With that James the second and Fred got up. They didn't want to but they knew that it would make a scene if they didn't leave._

_ Meanwhile outside there was a Quidditch game going on.. They were trying to get Rose and Victoire to play but Rose was reading. Victoire was reading a letter from Teddy. It wasn't working so far. "__Come on if you two play then we can really play a game of Quidditch__" said Roxanne the Quidditch buff and chaser for the Gryffindor team. Victoire and Rose didn't want to give in but they knew that Roxanne wouldn't give in. So they either had to or go inside where they didn't have deal with it. _

_Rose decided playing couldn't hurt but Victoire didn't want to. So she went inside but came back out to play it would be fun plus they would need her. Fred and James came outside. Rose saw this as her way out of playing Quidditch and went inside. Roxanne cornered her brother and James. James was up for it but Fred wasn't sure._

_So just gave him that look that they shared. Fred knew that he was going to play. It's not that he didn't want to play but Fred didn't always want to play Quidditch. Teddy came out and decided to play. It would be interesting to say the least. Teddy wasn't good on a broom and he never really played Quidditch. The teams were as follows Angelina had Roxanne, Hugo, Lucy, Dom, Teddy, and James. On Ginny's team was Victoire, Fred, Albus, Lily, Molly, and Louise. _

_ The game got underway. Angelina, Roxanne, Dom, Ginny, Molly, and Louise were chasers. Fred, Lily, Hugo, and Lucy were beaters. James and Albus were seekers. Victoire and Teddy were keepers. It was going great when Harry came out. James knew what was going to happen so he shouted out "__Dad we're actually beating Aunt Angelina's team so can't it wait__?" asked James but that cost him the game because he wasn't looking for the snitch. "__I got the snitch James. I rarely beat James at Quidditch__" said Albus._

_ It was a rare thing. James was so much better at Quidditch. Albus didn't like to play seeker for that reason. When they all got down Harry said "__It's time to come in and meet our guess__." They went inside. Everyone else was sitting down already. So the rest found spots on the floor. Harry waited until they were all seated before he spoke. "__First I will tell everyone who these people are. This is Frank and Alice Longbottom. That is Remus and Tonks Lupin. These two are my parents James and Lily Potter while this is my God-Father Sirius Black__" said Harry. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hope you all like the chapter and please review. This story may take a while to update. I have four others going as well that I really into right now. I will work on this one when I can but for now it make take several days for an update or longer. I just don't know where to take this fic. So any ideas would be great. Anything that you would love to see. I would be willing to put in the fic.

When Harry had finished talking Molly spoke up "So Harry who are all those people you give us their names but not who they are. I know some of them but not all of them" said Molly. Harry smiled at her. "Your right Mrs. Weasley. I didn't tell you who Frank and Alice were or Remus and Tonks. Frank and Alice are Neville's parents or Professor Longbottom to most of you. Remus and Tonks are Teddy's parents" said Harry. Teddy was just sitting there.

He didn't know what to think. Teddy had always wanted to get to know his parents but he was in shocked. They were just sitting right there. Fred and James had smiles on their faces. They couldn't wait to spend time with them. Fred the first spoke up "Harry what about me? I am Fred Weasley for those of you that don't know." Harry slapped himself. How could he forget Fred but then again maybe he felt that everyone should know him?

Molly ran to Fred and started hugging him. She could believe that she would get to spend some time with her son. Frank spoke up "Well when Neville gets here why don't we spilt up so that we all can spend some time with our families." They all liked that. Harry knew that Neville would be here soon. The doorbell rang and Arthur went to get it. When he came back Neville and Hannah were with him along with James's best friend Liz.

Neville smiled when he saw his parents. He knew who they were. "Ok Harry why don't you take your parents, Sirius, and your kids to another room while Neville you can take your family also to another room. Teddy you can decide what to do and Fred you can stay in here with us" said Molly taking charge of things at hand. James, Lily, Sirius, and his kids followed Harry to another room. Teddy followed with his parents. Neville went to another room with his.

Teddy wasn't sure that he wanted to be alone with his parents just yet. He needed a few minutes before he would be ready for that. Harry understood that's why he hadn't said anything when Teddy followed him. It would be ok. "So here we are" said Harry. They all found seats. Sirius was the first to speak. "So Harry tell us what you have been up too" said Sirius. Harry thought it over. There was so much to tell but where to start.

His parents would want to know everything but Remus, Sirius, and Tonks would only want to know a things that happened after they died. "Let's see for the first eleven years of my life I didn't know that I was a wizard. Hagrid was the one to tell me. I loved going to Hogwarts. Trouble always seemed to find me. I met Sirius and Remus in my third year. They were great to get to know. I helped clear Sirius name but it had more to do with Remus and Peter" said Harry. James smiled at the thought that Harry got to know Remus and Sirius.

"I also lost Sirius two years later because I believed what Voldemort was showing me" said Harry. He didn't talk about that much. Only Ginny really knew how he felt. Teddy was shocked he didn't know any of this. Why hadn't Harry ever talked about it with him? Harry had always told him to be open with him and here he was keeping stuff from him. "You really don't want to know what happened in the second war. Let's just say that things got really bad. That's all that you really need to know" said Harry.

James and Lily just stared. That's all that they were going to get. It wasn't much. They wanted to know more. "Harry there has to be more to your life" said James. Harry just stormed off. He didn't like the fact that they wanted to know every little things. Teddy spoke up "He doesn't like to talk about his childhood or anything really. Harry feels that it's best left in the past. So you will have to deal with that. Harry storming off is a new thing.

James the second spoke up then "Dad's been a mood later. He hasn't been much fun. There is something up but we don't know what." They nodded their head at that. "So what about you Teddy?" asked Remus. "Let's see dad. Grandma raised me along with Harry and Ginny. I had a great childhood. I had three rooms to call mine own. One at Grandma's, Harry's and one here. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley are like Grandparents to me. I loved to read and still do. Homework I can't get enough of it" said Teddy.

Neville was with his parents in another room. "Mom dad this is Hannah my wife and our daughter Liz. She is thirteen like James the second and like me she is a day older than James. Which is funny to Harry and me but to most other they just don't get it. I had a decent childhood. Grandma also wanted me to be like you dad but she came around later on. When I started to live up to the family name. They always thought that I was a squib" said Neville.

Harry was listening in. He wanted to talk to Neville but he didn't want to interrupt what was going on. "It is nice to meet you Liz and Hannah. Neville it is also great to meet you Neville" said Frank. It felt weird that Neville was seeing his parents again. He knew who they were but they had never known who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Here's a new chapter hope you like it. Review please.

Harry walked in. He really needed to talk to Neville. "Neville we need to talk" said Harry. Neville nodded.

"Liz, Hannah I will be back. You two can spend some time with mum and dad" Neville walked out. He wondered what Harry wanted to talk about.

"Neville my parents want to know everything" said Harry.

"That's not a bad thing Harry. That's a good thing. Just go back to them and say you're sorry for leaving. They will understand" said Neville. He walked away. He wanted to get back to his family. Neville didn't know if Harry went back or not.

Fred the first was sitting there looking at his family. He couldn't believe how big his family had gotten. "So I want to know who everyone is" said Fred with a smile on his face.

Bill stared at him and said "As the oldest I'll go first. You remember Fleur my wife. Well these are our three kids Victorie, Dom, and Louise. They are good kids most of the time" said Bill.

Charlie went next. "As you see I don't have anyone" said Charlie.

"This is my wife Audrey. We met at work. These are our two kids Molly and Lucy" said Percy.

Molly was watching all of this. She was very happy and loved having her whole family together. "Well you know Angelina. So I don't need to tell you who she is but these are our two kids. Fred and Roxanne. They both love Quidditch but Roxanne loves it more. Fred loves to pull pranks. Roxanne is a chaser like her mother for the Gryffindor Quidditch team" said George. Fred couldn't wait to say somethings to his nieces and nephew but he had to wait Ron was next.

"You know Hermione but these are our two kids Rose and Hugo. Rose is just like her mother while Hugo is like me" said Ron. Fred chuckled at that. He couldn't believe it. Ron and Hermione. He knew it would happen but it was surreal to see it.

"You'll meet Ginny's in a few. They are with her and Harry. I think Ginny went with them" said Molly.

"She may have mum" said Charlie. Harry decided to find Ginny then go back. He needed time to cool down.

He found Ginny at the table. "What's wrong Gin?" asked Harry.

"It's just Fred's here but he can't stay. It will be hard when he leaves" said Ginny.

"Gin it's going to be ok. Things will work out. Fred will always be with us no matter what. Just look at Fred the second" said Harry. Ginny laughed at that. It was true. Her brother didn't need to be around their nephew did a good job by himself along with James.

"So what do you say? We head back to my parents" said Harry. Ginny Smiled.

Harry and Ginny walked back into the room where his parents were. James and Lily were sitting there but Teddy, Remus, and Tonks had left. "Teddy took his parents and went to another room" said James the first. James the second laughed at that.

"Well this is my wife Ginny" said Harry smiling at his parents. They smiled back at her.

"So who are these kids?" asked James smiling at his grand kids. He was sure they were his.

" I will let them tell you who they are" said Harry as James stepped up. He wanted to be the first one to go. James couldn't wait while Albus was scarred out of his mind.

"I am James Sirius Potter. I love to pull pranks and play Quidditch" said James smiling at them all.

Sirius got the feeling he was like James and himself. He saw the next boy step up but he wasn't as sure as James was of himself. "It's ok we don't bite" said Sirius with a bark. Which made Albus jump.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter. I don't like Quidditch because I always lose to James and I really don't like my name. It isn't cool" said Albus glaring at his dad. Harry just smiled.

Sirius couldn't believe Harry would name his son after Severus while James was in shocked. Lily however smiled at her grandson. "I like the name Albus. It has a nice ring to it. Albus Severus. Harry it is a wonderful name" said Lily.

"Harry I can't believe you naming your son after Severus Snape. I pity the poor kid" said Sirius.

Albus backed away. He didn't know what his grandfather was going to say. 'Harry why would you name your son after Severus. He wasn't a great man. It is stupid Harry. We didn't like each other in school and now you name a son after him" said James looking at his grandson.

"No Severus wasn't a great man but he was brave. He was a double-agent for the order. Voldemort thought that he was on his side when he was working for Dumbledore the whole time. Because Voldemort went after my mother he stopped being loyal to Voldemort" said Harry looking at both his father and Sirius.

They didn't say no more on the subject. Seeing as Harry was done talking about it. "Your turn sis" said Al.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. I was named after my grandmother and a dear friend of my parents. Quidditch isn't my thing" said Lily smiling at her grandmother.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was standing in the door way watching all of this. He heard what James and Sirius had to say. Severus knew that's how they would feel but he didn't know how he felt about it. Harry naming a son after him it was weird. He walked in and sat down. Harry noticed this. "Hello Professor Snape or should I say Severus. It is good to see you again" said Harry.

"Harry it's just Snape if you will. I can't believe you would name a child after me. I don't deserve it. I was not a great man" said Severus.

"Snape you weren't you got that right but you did some great things. You gave me the sword. Severus you helped me a lot more then you'll ever know" said Harry.

"Harry there are somethings you don't understand and never will" said Severus looking at Harry. It was weird to see Harry trying to reason with him.

"So Liz what's your best subject?" asked Frank.

"Potions I like it a lot. Herbology is my worst subject. Everything thinks it's funny seeing as my dad is the Herbology Professor" said Liz smiling at her Grandparents.

"I was good at Potions but hated Herbology" said Alice smiling at her granddaughter. So they had something in common thought Liz.

"It is funny in a way mom and dad. I don't give her special treatment. She is treated like every other student" said Neville.

"So what do you do Hannah?" asked Alice figuring that she worked but she could be wrong.

Hannah smiled at Alice before she spoke. "I am part owner of the Leaky Cauldron. I love my job" said Hannah.

Frank was impressed with what she did. It wasn't the best job in the world but he could tell that she loved it. "Neville why don't you tell us a little about your last year at Hogwarts" said Frank.

"Severus Snape was named Headmaster while the Carrows where put in place as Teachers. By this time Voldemort had control of the Ministry and was watching what was going on at Hogwarts. A group of us got together to make sure the Carrows didn't have an easy time at Hogwarts" said Neville.

"I was part of that group. We were called Dumbledore's Army. We didn't like the things that they were doing at Hogwarts" said Hannah with tears in her eyes. It was still fresh in her memory. It never seemed to go away.

Alice came and put an arm around her giving her a hug. She knew what war could do to you. "It's alright we don't have to talk about it" said Alice.

Liz didn't know much about the war. Her parents didn't like to talk about it. She only knew what she learned in school which wasn't much. They didn't want her to know what they went through but she was always curious about what happened.

"Ok so my nieces and nephew I would love to know more about you. So why doesn't one of you start" said Fred smiling at them.

Victorie figured she would go first. "I am Victorie and I am dating Teddy Lupin. I am 17 years old" said Victorie smiling at her uncle.

"I am Dom and I'm 15 years old. I hate Quidditch and wish I had gone to my mother's school. This is Louise and he is 13. He is in Slytherin" said Dom speaking for Louise and herself. Louise was glad for that.

"I am Molly and I am 16 years old. Everyone says that I am like Grandma. Which I am. Lucy here is 14. She is a sweet kid" said Molly.

"I am not a kid. I am a teenager thank you very much Molly" said Lucy.

"That's her other side. I am Roxanne and I'm 13 along with my twin Fred. He loves pranks while I love Quidditch but you can always find us causing trouble with James" said Roxanne as Fred nodded.

"I am glad to meet you all. Fred and Roxanne we should hang out. I can teach you so much" said Fred but Molly was just glaring at him.

"Fred I think you should get to know your other nieces and nephews first before you help Fred and Roxanne out" said Molly.

Angelina agreed. She had enough to deal without Fred helping her out. "Fred my kids don't need your help. They can cause enough trouble on their own but I bet George has helped them out a time or two" said Angelina looking at George.

"Well done George I knew that you wouldn't be that serious. It is good that you are passing things on to your kids. It can't die with us" said Fred.

George gave Fred a hug and said "Well Fred it's got to live on but I only help them when they need it. Which isn't often but I like to give them ideas. It drives Angelina mad but it's ok" said George.

Angelina glared at the both of them. She knew that Fred was going to say something to that but Fred didn't care. He had to say something to that. "Well you know Angelina has a temper sometimes and you were bound to test it George" said Angelina.

"So Teddy do you have a girlfriend?" asked Tonks.

"Yes Victorie Weasley. She is Bill's daughter mom" said Teddy.

Tonks squealed with delight at that. Her son and Bill's daughter together. It was nice. "That's great son. I am happy for you" said Remus smiling at his son.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks for the review. It means a lot. Being back Albus was a good idea. So he's in this chapter.

Albus was watching this in the door way. He didn't like the fact that he came back. Albus was very glad that he had died. His time was up and he did what he needed to so being back here was a waste. But when he saw Remus and Tonks with Teddy it was worth being back here. Teddy saw him. He heard about him and also read about him. "It's Professor Dumbledore right?" asked Teddy wanting to be sure.

"That's right. I am Professor Dumbledore but you may call me Albus" said Albus smiling at the young man.

"Nice to meet you Professor I mean Albus. I am Teddy Lupin. I was just going to tell my parents more about me but you are welcome to stay" said Teddy.

"Thank you Teddy but I will go see some of the others. I want to see Harry most of all" said Albus leaving the room.

Teddy understood that. "So what else would you like to know?" Teddy asked.

"What house were you in and how you did in school plus your early years" said Remus smiling at his son not believing that he was getting to know him.

"As you know Grandma raised me along with Harry. Mrs. Weasley taught me in my younger years because I could be around Victorie. Grandma wanted me to be around other kids. When I got to Hogwarts I was sorted into Gryffindor. It was funny the sorting hat didn't know what to do with me. Because of having family members from three other houses" said Teddy.

Tonks and Remus laughed at that. "What were your grades like?" asked Tonks. She was curious to see how he did.

Teddy hoped one of them would ask that. He wanted them to know how well he did. "I got Outstanding in all of my O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. I was also a perfect and head boy" said Teddy smiling.

George smiled at Fred. "I am always testing her temper but she loves me so she doesn't mind much" said George. Fleur spoke next.

"Kids why don't we go in the other room so that Fred can spend time with his brothers and parents. I promise you can come back" said Fleur.

They started to protest but one look from Molly the second they stopped. They left the room but weren't happy about it. Fred was glad that he would get to spend sometime with his brothers and parents. "You Minster for Magic yet Percy?" asked Fred joking.

"Very funny Fred. I have come down from that dream" said Percy.

"But he is running for it. Kingsley wants to step down" said Bill smiling at Fred.

"Good for you Percy. You will be great and what do you mean Kingsley is stepping down?" asked Fred.

"Son after the war Kingsley was named temporary Minster. Now he is stepping down. He is tired of being Minster now" said Arthur.

Fred got it then. They picked the right person for the job thought Fred. Kingsley must of done a good job to last this long. "Got it dad" said Fred.

"Well Percy wasn't going to run but Molly talked him into it. She thought he would be great for the job" said Ron.

"Even if we didn't think so" said Charlie laughing. Fred didn't get it so George explained it.

"When Percy told us that he was running we thought he lost his mind. He didn't want to be Minster anymore then his daughter had to tell him that he would be great. So Percy decided to run even through we told her that he wouldn't" said George.

"You remember what Percy was like and she thought he would be great. Molly wouldn't listen to us but it's ok now" said Bill.

"Grandma did you know that my middle name is Alice. Dad wanted to name me after you but not using your name as a first name because everyone seemed to be doing that" said Liz.

"No I didn't Liz but it is nice. Liz Alice Longbottom has a ring to it" said Alice smiling. She liked that her granddaughter was named after her in a way.

"It was common thing with people to name their kid after someone that died" said Neville smiling at his mother.

Albus walked around trying to find Harry. He looked in different rooms but didn't find him so he walked on. It was a nice house thought Albus. Coming to the last room he saw Severus talking to Harry. He didn't hear what he said but Ginny saw him. "Come in Albus. It is good to see you. I hoped you would come back so my kids could me you" said Ginny.

Albus the second was looking at the man he was named after. He also was looking at Severus. Al didn't know what to make of it. It was weird seeing them there. "Hi Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape" said Al.

"Hello you must be Harry's son. Thank you Ginny" said Albus smiling at them both. Severus just glared at Al.

"Yes I am. I am Albus Severus Potter the second son born to Harry" said Al.

"It's nice to meet you Albus and I am honored that you named your son after me Harry" said Albus smiling at Al.

"Ginny and I felt it was the right thing to do Professor" said Harry.

Severus couldn't believe them. Why not give their children nice normal names that they wouldn't have to live up too. "Harry you shouldn't have given your son my name it was wrong and look at what the boy will have to deal with" said Severus.

"Severus it is nice and you should enjoy it. Harry thought enough of you to name one of his sons after you" said Albus trying to make Severus see sense.

"Albus it may be alright to you but it isn't to me. I hate the fact that someone named their kid after me" said Severus not looking at the boy. Al just hung his head.


End file.
